The Adventure of Kiseki
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan, di situlah Kiseki no Sedai memulai petualangan mereka. WARNING! Typo (s), OOC, gaje. NO-PAIRING! Cover is not mine!
1. Rencana

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

**The Adventure of Kiseki**

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket **by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic **by me, **harimau-hujan-reda**

**Genre : **mystery, horror

**WARNING**! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Ruang latihan klub basket putra SMP Teiko.

"Mou, aku bosan, ssu..." keluh seseorang berambut kuning, "Nanti liburan pasti aku sendiri, ssu. Pasti bosan, ssu yo."

"Berisik, aku lagi membaca." si rambut navy menyahut dengan kesal. Tangannya memegang sebuah majalah dewasa yang bisa kita kenali sebagai majalah Mai-chan.

"Tapi Kise-kun benar juga. Aku tidak mau liburan yang membosankan." seorang berambut baby blue menanggapi.

"Kurokocchi, arigatou-ssu!" Kise bling-bling dan langsung hendak memeluk Kuroko, tapi dengan sigap ditepisnya badan Kise yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kise kembali manyun.

"Kenapa kita tidak buat acara saja, nanodayo?" tanya seseorang yang kepalanya berlumut.

"Tapi aku mau ikut kalau ada snacknya." kata si titan ungu sambil mengunyah keripik dengan malas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan adakan liburan bersama. Setuju?" tanya seorang berambut merah, Akashi Seijuro.

"Boleh, ssu! Aku setuju, ssu!" Kise langsung semangat.

"Tapi ke mana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hokkaido." balas Akashi.

"Nanti kita menginap di mana?" tanya Aomine yang mulai tertarik.

"Keluargaku punya sebuah villa di Hokkaido. Kita akan menginap di situ." Akashi menjawab.

"Kapan kita pergi, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Lusa, kalau kalian tidak keberatan. Aku tunggu di rumahku, lalu kita berangkat bersama naik pesawat pribadiku."

"Nee, Aka-chin, berapa banyak bekal yang harus kita bawa?" Murasakibara angkat bicara.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau, Atsushi. Kita akan menginap selama seminggu di Hokkaido. Jadi pastikan kalian membawa cukup banyak baju. Karena di Hokkaido, salju sedang tebal, aku harap kalian membawa baju hangat ataupun jaket." ucap Akashi.

"Yeyy, ke Hokkaido!" seru Kise senang, "Nanti di sana kita ngapain?"

"Liburan, lah. Apalagi?" balas Aomine.

"Tidak hanya itu, Daiki, Ryota. Kita akan main basket di salju." tambah Akashi. "Walaupun liburan, bukan berarti latihan juga libur."

Semua menelan ludah. Entah bagaimana latihan yang akan diberikan oleh kapten mungil yang terkenal sadis itu. Mereka hanya bisa berharap.

"Kalau begitu, latihan kita cukupkan sampai sini. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." semua beranjak mengambil tas dan kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Rumah Kise.

"Ryo-chan, kau sedang apa? Hey, buntalan apa itu?" salah seorang kakak Kise melihat ke dalam kamar adiknya.

"Nee-cchi, aku sedang kemas-kemas, ssu yo. Kami akan liburan ke Hokkaido, ssu." balas sang adik.

"Wah, ikutan, dong!"

"Tidak boleh, ssu. Nee-cchi masih harus belajar, ssu. Nanti tidak lulus ujian, ssu yo."

"Hmmph. Ryo-chan hidoi." sang kakak pergi sambil cemberut.

.

Rumah Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Tumben kamu membereskan lemarimu!" seorang wanita paruh baya menatap Aomine dengan heran.

"Ho, ini diajak teman liburan ke Hokkaido. Jadi harus bawa bekal baju." balas Aomine sambil memilah-milah baju yang akan dibawanya.

"Wah, senangnya. Sini ibu bantu." sang ibu berlutut di sampingnya dan ikut membantu membereskan barang-barang.

"Tidak usah. Ibu lanjutin aja memasaknya. Ntar kita nggak makan malam lho." balas Aomine.

"Baiklah. Ibu ke dapur lagi, ya, Dai-chan."

.

Rumah Midorima.

"Onii-chan, mau ke mana?" adik Midorima memperhatikan abangnya yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ke Hokkaido, nodayo." jawab Midorima.

"Ngapain?" anak perempuan yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengan abangnya itu bertanya.

"Liburan sekaligus latihan, nanodayo."

"Onii-chan, berapa lama akan pergi?"

"Kira-kira seminggu. Memangnya kenapa, nanodayo?"

"Aku akan merindukan onii-chan." si adik langsung terlihat ingin menangis.

"Aku juga... Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu, nanodayo. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menangis, nodayo."

"Onii-chan tsundere."

.

Rumah Murasakibara.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Hmm. Aka-chin yang bilang. Katanya kami akan ke Hokkaido."

"Waah, enaknya! Aku ikut, dong!"

"Hey, tidak asik! Aku harusnya yang ikut!"

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya aku."

"Nee-chan to nii-chan berisik. Aku mau makan." si bungsu beranjak pergi ke ruang makan.

"Are~? Tidak ada snack lagi?"

"Ah, Atsushi. Kau mencari snack? Kalau mau, tadi ayah ada belikan sekotak maibou dan sebungkus besar gummy bears."

Mata Murasakibara membesar.

"Ayah, nanti belikan aku snack yang banyak, ya. Untuk bekal ke Hokkaido."

"Tentu. Nanti uang jajannya juga ayah tambah. Tapi jangan lupa belikan suvenir untuk keluargamu, ya."

.

Rumah Kuroko.

"Bunda, bolehkah nanti aku pergi ke Hokkaido bersama teman-teman?" tanya Kuroko pada seorang wanita berambut baby blue, warna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tentu boleh, Tetsu-chan. Kapan kau akan pergi? Berapa lama?" balas ibunya.

"Lusa. Akashi-kun bilang kami akan pergi menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Dan mungkin aku akan di sana selama seminggu."

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan lupa sering-sering menelpon."

"Baik, bunda."

.

Rumah Akashi.

"Di mana ayah?" tanya sang anak.

"Di kamar kerjanya, Seijuro-sama. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ung. Katakan padanya aku ingin memakai pesawat pribadiku untuk liburan ke Hokkaido."

"Baik, Seijuro-sama. Nanti akan saya sampaikan. Sekarang pergilah tidur. Barang-barang anda akan kami siapkan."

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau juga memasukkan boneka teddy bearku."

"Tentu saja, Seijuro-sama. Apapun untukmu." sang pelayan membungkuk. Akashi tersenyum dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Seijuro-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Sebelum tidur, jangan lupa untuk minum susu dan mengganti pakaianmu, Seijuro-sama."

Akashi mendengus, "Aku tahu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Dan jangan lupa untuk memakai selimut, malam ini sangat dingin. Biar aku yang menghidupkan perapian."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Ini perintah. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, Seijuro-sama."

"Oh ya."

"Ada apa, Seijuro-sama?"

"Tolong asah semua guntingku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk nanti." Akashi menyeringai seram. Tapi sepertinya pelayan itu tidak takut dengan seringaiannya, mungkin sudah terbiasa.

"Akan segera kulaksanakan, Seijuro-sama." balasnya sopan.

.

.

.

**#TBC#**

Yeah, inilah dia fic tentang adventure pertama dari Rain!

Moga suka, ya, minna-san.

Nantikan chapter berikutnya, ya! ^^


	2. Keberangkatan

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

**The Adventure of Kiseki**

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket **by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic **by me, **harimau-badai-dan-hujan**

**Genre : ** mystery, horror

**WARNING**! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Rumah Akashi, 6.00

_Ding-dong_!

Bel rumah berbunyi. Seorang pelayan bergegas membuka pintu, dan mendapati tak ada siapa-siapa di depan pintu. Si pelayan bingung dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Ano." ucap seseorang sopan. Sang pelayan langsung melonjak kaget begitu mendapati seorang anak berambut baby blue berdiri di depannya sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar. "Akashi-kun di mana?"

"Sejak kapan?" si pelayan kebingungan.

"Barusan aku masuk." balas si rambut baby blue sopan. Matanya melihat seorang berambut merah menuruni tangga.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Kau sudah datang."

"Bawakan koper Tetsuya!" titah Akashi pada pelayannya. Dengan sigap, sang pelayan langsung mengambil koper Kuroko dan membawanya mengikuti Akashi.

"Ikut aku, Tetsuya." Akashi memandu Kuroko masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang besar dan megah. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat 4 buah sofa empuk, sebuah TV berukuran besar, sebuah rak buku yang Kuroko yakin terdapat lebih dari 1000 buku berjejer rapi di situ. Karpet merahnya membentang lebar, terasa lembut ketika dipijak.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini, oke? Aku mau mengurusi beberapa hal." kata Akashi pada Kuroko. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk.

"Yang lainnya belum datang, kah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Shintaro dan Atsushi sudah datang. Shintarou sedang membaca di perpustakaan, Atsushi sedang makan di ruang makan." balas Akashi, "Ryota sedang di jalan, Daiki juga. Setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai."

.

_Ding-dong_!

Setengah jam berikutnya, bel berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka." kata Kuroko pada pelayan Akashi. Sang pelayan mengangguk. Kuroko bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, osoi ne." ucap Kuroko dengan muka datar.

"Maaf, Kurokocchi. Tadi mobilku habis bensin, ssu, lalu aku harus beli air dan bekal dulu, ssu. Jangan marahi aku, ssu yo." Kise langsung menceritakan alasannya. Kuroko melirik Aomine.

"Terlambat bangun. Dan aku salah naik bis." kata Aomine memberi penjelasan. Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Akashi-kun, mereka sudah datang."

"Suruh mereka masuk, Tetsuya!"

"Baiklah." Kuroko mempersilahkan Kise dan Aomine untuk masuk ke rumah Akashi. Keduanya mengucap permisi dan masuk ke rumah besar tersebut.

"Oke, kalian siap ke Hokkaido?" tanya Akashi.

"SIAAPP!" barang-barang dimasukkan ke bagasi. Akashi memandu kelima temannya untuk masuk ke pesawat.

"Aku mau ke kokpit, ssu! Mau lihat cara mengemudi pesawatnya, ssu yo!" kata Kise semangat.

"Jangan." Akashi melarang.

"Kenapa, ssu?" rengek Kise.

"Kubilang JANGAN. Perintahku mutlak, dan kau tidak boleh melanggarnya, Ryota." balas Akashi, membuat Kise langsung menutup mulut.

"Oi, Akashi, bagaimana cara memasang sabuk pengamannya?" tanya Aomine yang tidak terbiasa dengan sabuk pengaman.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya, Daiki? Atau kau saat naik pesawat tidak memakai sabuk pengaman?" selidik Akashi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak tahu cara memasang sabuk pengaman yang seperti ini." balas Aomine.

"Aominecchi kampungan, ssu!" ledek Kise dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras dari Aomine.

"Aominecchi hidoi, ssu yo."

"Salah sendiri." cibir Aomine. Setelah masalah sabuk pengaman itu selesai, pesawat melesat ke angkasa, mengudara di sana.

.

Beberapa menit setelah pesawat lepas landas.

"Aka-chin, snackku habis." kata Murasakibara setengah merengek. Akashi memberi isyarat mata pada Murasakibara untuk menunjukkan letak lemari pendingin. Murasakibara segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hijrah ke Madinah (?), maksudnya ke lemari pendingin.

"Akashi, kapan kita akan mendarat?" tanya Midorima.

"Pukul 8.12, kita akan mendarat di Sapporo." balas Akashi. "Nanti kita akan menginap sehari semalam di Sapporo, baru kita pergi ke Hakodate."

"Jadi kita boleh beli suvenir dulu, ssu?" mata Kise berbinar.

"Tentu saja boleh. Untuk belanja di Sapporo, aku akan memberikan kalian uang saku. Kalian boleh beli apa saja dengan uang itu. Nanti di Hakodate akan kuberi lagi, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi aku bawa uang sendiri, ssu." kata Kise.

"Sudahlah, namanya rezeki jangan ditolak, Kise-kun." kata Kuroko.

"Oke, ssu."

"Kalau kalian bosan, kalian boleh tidur di ruang tidur atau main game di ruang bermain." kata Akashi melihat anak buahnya mulai bosan melihat warna biru saja di jendela.

"Akashi." panggil Aomine, "WC di mana, ya?"

"Di belakang." balas Akashi, menunjuk sebuah tanda. Aomine langsung ngibrit ke belakang.

.

Pesawat berguncang. Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dengan segera melihat apa yang terjadi diluar. Rupanya pesawat sedang menembus awan kumulonimbus, menyebabkan terjadi guncangan hebat.

Kuroko melirik teman-temannya. Murasakibara yang tingginya 2,08 m itu terbentur langit-langit, tapi dia tetap meneruskan mamah biaknya. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

Kise meringkuk nyaman di tempat tidurnya, tak terganggu dengan guncangan barusan. Sesekali dia mengigau dan bahkan berguling-guling di tempat.

Aomine masih tidur dengan indahnya, sambil mengeluarkan berliter-liter saliva. Midorima juga tidur dengan posisi duduk sambil memegang sebuah buku tebal.

Akashi? Kuroko tidak bisa menemukannya di ruangan itu. Mungkin sedang ke WC atau mengurus hal lain? Entahlah.

KRAAKK!

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang patah. Kuroko berdoa, moga dia dan teman-temannya baik-baik saja.

Akashi masuk ke ruangan, "Tetsuya?" panggilnya. Kuroko menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun? Pasti karena guncangan tadi, kan?"

"Ung. Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Ada kerusakan mesin." kata Akashi serIus. Kuroko tercekat.

"Lalu? Apa kita akan jatuh?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku yakin bisa diperbaiki. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Kau meragukan perkataanku, Tetsuya? Aku selalu benar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah."

Akashi tersenyum, "Tidurlah lagi, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menuruti perintah dari kaptennya. Matanya menutup.

.

Bandara Sapporo Chitose, 8.12

"Bangun, Ryota, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Tetsuya!"

"Ngg, sudah pagi, ssu?"

"Sudah sampai, Ryota. Kalau kau mau langsung diberangkatkan ke Hakodate sebelum kau sempat membeli apa-apa di Sapporo?"

"Tidak mau, ssu!" Kise langsung bangun.

Aomine sudah bangun daritadi, begitu pula dengan Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko.

"Ayo semuanya, kita turun!" kata Akashi. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti bebek yang ingin keluar kandang. Rapi banget barisannya /abaikan

Udara dingin Hokkaido menyambut mereka.

"Haaachhiii!" Midorima bersin, "Bukan aku yang bersin, nanodayo."

"Udahlah, ngaku sajalah." kata Aomine.

"Semua lihat, kok, Mido-chin." tambah Murasakibara.

"Habis ini kita ngapain, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Pertama kita taruh barang di hotel dulu, baru kita shopping." balas Akashi. "Kuberi waktu sampai jam makan siang. Nanti temui aku di Ramen Yokocho, oke?"

"Ramen apa? Ramen dikocok?" Aomine salah dengar.

"Ramen Yokocho." kata Kuroko membetulkan.

"Oke, ayo berangkat!"

Dengan naik limousine milik Akashi, mereka pergi ke hotel JR Tower Hotel Nikko Sapporo, salah satu hotel terfavorit di Sapporo.

"Nanti di hotel aku mau sekamar dengan Kurokocchi, ssu!" kata Kise gembira.

"Aku mau sendiri, nodayo."

"Yang penting ada snacknya."

"Aku gak akan sekamar sama si cerewet!"

"Terserah yang lain."

CKRIS! Suasana hening.

"Aku akan bagi kamarnya. Ryota dan Daiki, kamar 1312. Shintaro dan Atsushi, kamar 1313. Aku dan Tetsuya di kamar 1314."

"1312? Memang kita menginap di lantai berapa?" tanya Aomine, sesaat melupakan kalau teman sekamarnya adalah Kise.

"Lantai 13."

DEG. Bukankah itu lantai paling horror dari semua lantai?

.

.

.

**#TBC#**

Minna, Rain kembali dengan chapter 2!

Terus tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya!

Tapi mungkin Rain tidak akan mengepost kelanjutannya dalam waktu dekat. Karena Rain sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian.

Jadii, harap tunggu dengan sabar, ya!


	3. Di Sapporo

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

**The Adventure of Kiseki**

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket **by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic **by me, **harimau-cerah-tak-berhujan**

**Genre : **mystery, horror

**WARNING**! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

"Waaah, kamarnya keren, ssu!" Kise berteriak kegirangan melihat kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Sebuah ruangan full AC dengan sebuah jendela besar dan pintu untuk ke balkon. Ada sebuah TV berukuran sedang di situ. Ada 2 tempat tidur yang letaknya agak berjauhan, 2 buah kursi empuk, sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bungkusan berukuran cukup besar, sebuah lemari yang cukup besar, 2 buah laci dan sebuah _safety box_, lalu balkon yang luas dengan 2 buah kursi santai. Kamar mandinya pun mewah dan bersih.

"Jadi ingat di hotel saat aku pemotretan dulu, ssu." jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Kise adalah seorang mantan model. Sudah jelas dirinya terbiasa dengan fasilitas yang begituan.

"Lampunya kebanyakan. Gak hemat energi." komentar Aomine. Bilang saja engkau iri, nak.

"Aominecchi, kan tidak semua lampu kita nyalakan, ssu." Kise ngambek.

"Lah, aku mengomentari lampunya, malah kamu yang sewot." cibir Aomine, "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur bentar. Nanti bangun kan, ya."

"Tidak mau, ssu. Biar saja Aominecchi tidak ikut shopping, ssu."

"Kau lupa kunci ada dengan siapa?"

"Nanti akan kubangunkan, ssu!"

.

"Mido-chin, aku sedang membuat teh. Mau?" tak biasanya Murasakibara bermurah hati begini. Mungkin karena itu teh, bukan snack manis kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih. Nanti kuambil sendiri, nanodayo." balas Midorima yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya. Dikeluarkannya 2 pakaian, untuk tidur dan jalan-jalan, serta barang-barang lain yang akan dipakai nanti.

"Mido-chin, itu tempat snackku. Jangan diambil." kata Murasakibara mengancam, ketika Midorima hendak membuka sebuah laci yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang mau mengambilnya, nodayo. Aku hanya ingin memeriksanya." ketus Midorima. Murasakibara masih mempelototinya dari ujung ruangan.

"Aku akan membuka jendela, nanodayo, jadi kita tidak perlu menghidupkan AC, nodayo."

"Oke~" Murasakibara menyetujuinya. Dia kembali asyik mengaduk teh panas yang sedang dia buat.

.

"Akashi-kun, barang-barangnya kuletakkan di sini, ya." kata Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk. Manik crimsonnya menyapu seluruh ruangan, memperhatikan tiap detailnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang janggal di situ. Tapi Akashi tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Akashi-kun, apa ini?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun membawa boneka teddy bear?"

Akashi langsung ngeblush.

"Bukan untuk apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin punya teman saat sendiri."

"Akashi-kun kan punya kami untuk menemani." ucap sang pemain bayangan datar. Tapi Akashi tak peduli dengan datarnya. Toh, perkataannya benar juga.

"Sudah 15 menit kita di hotel. Mau langsung shopping, Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau menunggu yang lain, Akashi-kun."

"Shintaro dan Atsushi sudah diluar. Ryota sedang membereskan kamarnya, Daiki sedang tidur."

"Akashi-kun tahu dari mana?"

"Aku selalu tahu dan perkataanku selalu benar, Tetsuya."

.

30 menit mereka di hotel. Kise dan Aomine segera menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari hotel.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara Aominecchi kita jadi terlambat, ssu!" gerutu Kise.

"Siapa suruh nggak bangunkan lebih awal." Aomine membela diri.

"Kan aku tidak tahu, ssu!"

"Bah, yang penting sekarang kita cari yang lain!"

Keduanya berlari menyusuri koridor.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara langkah kaki memenuhi koridor.

"Oi, Kise.." panggil Aomine.

"Ngg?"

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh? Tidak, ssu."

"Coba dengarkan suara langkah kakinya baik-baik."

"Langkah kaki apa?"

"Ceh, Kise bodoh."

"Aominecchi hidoi ssu. Tapi kan memang tidak ada apa-apa, ssu yo."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita harus cepat menemukan yang lain!" keduanya mempercepat langkah mereka.

_"Jangan lari!"_

Tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan suara itu.

.

"Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun lama sekali." kata Kuroko.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidur dan terlambat bangun, nanodayo."

"Atau Kise-chin sedang ke spa dan Mine-chin menungguinya."

"Mereka menuju ke sini." kata Akashi yakin, "Dalam waktu 2 menit kita bisa langsung berangkat."

2 menit berikutnya, 2 orang yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul.

"Panjang umur, nanodayo."

"Kise-chin dan Mine-chin lama."

"Maaf, ssu. Aominecchi tidurnya kelamaan, ssu."

"Ini kan gara-gara kamu tiak membangunkanku!"

"Tapi kan bukan salahku, ssu!"

"Che, nasib baik mereka belum pergi."

CKRIS! Gunting maut Akashi berbunyi. "Kalian mau shopping dengan tenang atau berciuman dengan guntingku agar tenang?"

Dan semua langsung diam.

.

"Whoa, Sapporo benar-benar indah, ssu."

"Udaranya terlalu dingin untuk pagi hari."

"Lihat. Salju."

"Astaga! Di toko itu menjual majalah Mai-chan baru!"

"Itu toko khusus lucky item, nanodayo."

"Aka-chin, ada toko maibou!"

"Kita sampai. Jangan lupa kumpul di Ramen Yokocho pada jam makan siang."

"OSSHH!"

.

"Sugoi, ssu. Jalannya penuh sekali, ssu yo. Wah, ada stand makanan, ssu!"

Kise semangat menyusuri tiap stand yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa benda yang menarik langsung diraupnya.

"Baju ini bagus sekali, ssu. Tidak cocok untuk nee-chan, ssu yo. Kalau aku saja yang pakai bagaimana, ssu?" gumam Kise. Nak, apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu? Apa rumor beredar tentang identitasmu sebagai banci itu benar?

Dan dengan percaya diri, si kuning itu berjalan kembali, tanpa peduli pandangan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang.

.

"Aku beli ini, ya!" Aomine melambaikan sebuah majalah Mai-chan yang selama ini diincarnya. Unlimited edition! Sepertinya dia belum bertobat dari kesalahannya. Mari berdoa semoga dia mendapat hidayah.

"Oh, yang ini juga! Lalu yang itu!" dan Aomine berhasil menutup toko itu, karena dagangannya sudah habis terjual. Dan si pemuda berkulit tan itu melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

Kali ini dia membelikan ibunya sebuah kotak musik yang dibuat di daerah Otaru, lalu kemeja untuk ayahnya. Yah, setidaknya dia masih ingat dengan orangtuanya.

.

Midorima segera mengunjungi toko yang menyediakan lucky item berbagai ukuran. Lumut yang sangat mempercayai oha-asa itu dengan segera meneliti tiap benda, mempertimbangkan mana yang bagus untuk dibeli.

"Lucky item untuk cancer hari ini, kue tart bercorak zebra dengan cheesecream putih dan dark chocolate hitam. Harganya ¥3700, nodayo."

"Dan aku harus membelikan lucky item untuk keluargaku, nanodayo. Lucky item untuk rumahku (rumah ada lucky itemnya?!) pada bulan Mei, sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lopek berwarna hijau dangdut. Lucky item untuk ibuku, jika menghitung 7 hari dari sekarang adalah pelampung berwarna coklat dengan hiasan bebek karet."

"Dan lucky item.." baiklah, kita biarkan dia memilih lucky item untuk keluarganya dengan tenang.

.

Murasakibara sedang menyantap jingisukan atau lebih dikenal dengan Genghis Khan (bukannya itu nama orang? Ternyata Murasakibara adalah kanibal!), yaitu barbeque yang terkenal di Hokkaido.

Sambil mengunyah daging kambing lezat itu, Murasakibara memesan beberapa lagi untuk menjadi bekalnya di perjalanan nanti.

"Kaa-san mau apa, ya? Mungkin bedak berbau stroberi? Aah~, susah untuk mencarinya. Kalau cheesecake? Kalau tidak salah, di Hokkaido ada toko cheesecake yang terkenal, kan? Nyemm, aku ke sana saja kah~? Tapi aku harus beritahu Aka-chin dulu, kalau tidak nanti aku tersesat..."

Si titan masih asyik memakan pesanannya.

.

"Buku sastra Jepang, buku sastra... Ah! Ketemu!" Kuroko mengambil sebuah buku dari deretan buku-buku tebal yang ada di sebuah toko. Dibacanya beberapa, lalu diliriknya harganya. Hmm, tidak terlalu mahal.

Kuroko mengambil buku tersebut, menumpuknya dengan buku-buku lain yang juga telah ia pilih. Manik aquamarine-nya menjelajahi tiap deret buku. Kali ini buku resep, untuk ibunya. Kuroko mengambil beberapa buku resep sederhana dan menelitinya.

"Aku juga harus membeli bahan-bahannya!" Kuroko segera ke kasir untuk membayar buku-buku yang dia beli, lalu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berbalik arah menuju sebuah toko kue.

"Hmm, yang ini lumayan murah. Mungkin bunda menyukainya." Kuroko meneliti bahan-bahan yang akan dibelinya. Kemudian dia segera membayar dan pergi ke Ramen Yokocha.

.

Akashi melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam makan siang. Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

**#TBC#**

Yup, ini dia! Chapter 3, shopping di Sapporo!

Mulai terasa horrornya? Sepertinya tidak /pundung

Petualangan mereka akan segera dimulai, tepatnya di Hakodate!

Ditunggu, ya!

.

**#tambahan#**

"Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Jalanan penuh sekali. Apa ada festival atau semacamnya?"

"Kau tahu Sapporo Yuki Matsuri? Itu nama festival salju yang diadakan setiap tahun. Festival ini berlangsung selama 7 hari di bulan Februari, tepat saat akhir musim dingin. Perayaannya di Odori Park, Susukino dan Sapporo Satoland."

"Tapi bukannya ini bulan Mei, ya?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Tanya pada Rain-san yang mengubah setting musim di Jepang tahun ini."


	4. Keanehan

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

**The Adventure of Kiseki**

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket **by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic **by me, **harimau-hujan-lebat**

**Genre : **mystery, horror

**WARNING**! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Ramen Yokocho, pukul 12.34

"Osoi." Akashi menatap teman-temannya (baca : budak-budaknya) dengan tatapan marah.

"Bukannya Akashicchi yang keawalan, ssu?" Kise mencoba membela diri.

"Beraninya kau menyangkalku, Ryota. Aku selalu benar. Dan semua orang tahu kalau jam makan siang dimulai dari pukul 12.00. Lihat jam kalian. Kita sudah terlambat setengah jam." kata Akashi ketus.

"Ya, kan cuma setengah jam? Gak lama amat." dan Aomine langsung dihadiahi lemparan gunting.

"Aka-chin, aku mau cepat makaann~" ucap si titan malas, "Ngomelnya ditahan duluu~"

"Aku juga sudah lapar, nanodayo," Midorima menambahkan, "Khotbahnya nanti saja, nodayo."

"Kalian berani memerintahku, Atsushi? Shintaro?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun," kali ini Kuroko yang berbicara, "Kalau kami lapar, kami tidak bisa berpikir jernih, sehingga perkataanmu mungkin tidak akan kami dengarkan. Jadi tolong beri kami kesempatan untuk makan terlebih dahulu." pintanya sopan.

Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah. Kalian boleh makan sekarang."

Dan Murasakibara serta Midorima berterima kasih pada Kuroko karena telah membuat mereka lolos dari ancaman gunting keramat milik kapten mungil mereka.

Anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai (kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi) memesan ramen dengan potongan daging sapi, menma dan naruto serta disiram sup miso. Minuman yang mereka pesan beragam. Kise memesan segelas lemon tea dingin. Aomine memesan secangkir matcha dengan krim dan gula. Murasakibara memesan melon milk ukuran jumbo. Sementara Midorima memesan secangkir cappucino hangat.

Kuroko hanya memesan setengah porsi ramen dengan sup miso dan segelas vanilla milkshake. Akashi memilih untuk menyantap ramen dengan tambahan seafood dan minum secangkir mocaccino dingin.

"Nee, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi. Apa kalian merasa diperhatikan, ssu?" tanya Kise saat mereka asyik menyantap makanan yang dihidangkan.

"Diperhatikan? Nggak tuh." Aomine membalas.

"Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku, nanodayo, tapi mungkin itu bukan apa-apa." sahut Midorima.

"Nyam, nyam, kraus, kraus, glek. Tidak, kok, Kise-chin. Mungkin hanya perasaan Kise-chin saja." balas Murasakibara setelah membantai makan siangnya.

"Atau memang ada yang sedang mengawasi kita." kata Kuroko datar, "Dan dia membaur dengan orang sekitar. Aku ingin tahu siapa."

"Mungkin dia tertarik untuk berciuman dengan guntingku." Akashi menyeringai. GLEK. Anggota lain langsung menelan ludah.

"Mungkinkah hantu?" tanya Kuroko. Aomine langsung pucat.

"Haha, mana mungkin ada hantu siang-siang." tawanya gugup.

"Bisa jadi, Daiki. Dan mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari kita di sini."

Midorima tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Itu tidak masuk akal, nanodayo!"

Akashi melirik Midorima, "Ya, semoga saja."

.

"Aominecchi, kau percaya apa kata Akashicchi, ssu?"

"Nggak lah! Itu kan hanya takhayul! Gak benar-benar ada, kok!"

"Sou ka? Mou, Akashicchi bohong, ssu!"

"Ssshhhtt! Jangan bilang keras-keras kalau tidak mau cepat mati!" bisik Aomine sedikit panik.

"Ups!" Kise menutup mulutnya. Kamar 1312 kembali tenang. Kise memilih untuk menonton TV, sementara Aomine membaca majalah Mai-chan terbarunya. Sebelum ...

TOK! TOK!

"Hemmm? Ada yang mengetuk pintu, tuh!" kata Aomine pada Kise.

"Aku sedang serius, ssu." Kise masih asyik menonton TV.

"Aku lagi ada urusan, nih. Bukain gih, ntar orangnya marah!"

"Aominecchi kan bisa buka pintu sendiri, ssu. Lagipula, Aominecchi sedang tidak sibuk, ssu!"

"Aku sedang sibuk, kok."

"Sibuk apa, ssu?"

"Sibuk bernafas." dan sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Aomine.

"Bukain cepat!" dan sambil menyumpahi si pemuda berkulit tan itu, Kise membuka pintu.

"_Tak perlu membuka pintu. Aku sudah di dalam._"

"Hee, sou ka? Ja, kau dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu. Ada yang kau inginkan?" Kise dengan bodohnya mengajak orang yang tak diketahui pasti di mana itu bicara.

"_Carilah aku!_" dan Kise menyadari, dari mana 'orang' itu masuk, padahal pintu terkunci rapat?

"Aominecchi... Bisa ke sini sebentar, ssu?"

.

"Snackku habis." keluh raksasa setinggi 2,08 meter, "Mido-chin, mau temani aku beli snack?"

"Bukannya di tasmu masih ada, nodayo?"

"Ngg, Aka-chin bilang itu untuk persediaan nanti di Hakodate."

"Cih, kalau begitu belilah lagi."

"Mido-chin mau temani?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Midorima menolak, khawatir dompetnya akan segera jebol oleh Murasakibara, yah, walaupun si titan itu membawa uang sendiri.

"Oke~" dan Midorima benar-benar lega saat si ungu itu pergi dari kamar.

2 menit setelah kejadian tadi, si titan kembali lagi.

"Nee, Mido-chin, aku ke WC dulu, ya~" katanya pelan sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Midorima hanya mengangguk.

8 menit berikutnya, pintu diketuk dari luar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Mido-chin, aku sudah kembali! Buka pintunyaa~" suara Murasakibara terdengar. Midoroma mendesah sebal.

TUNGGU. Bukannya tadi Murasakibara sudah kembali? Enggan, Midorima membukakan pintu untuk Murasakibara.

"Are~? Mido-chin, mukamu pucat. Doshita no?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, nanodayo." balas Midorima, "Murasakibara, tadi bukannya kau sudah pulang?"

"Hngg?" Murasakibara mengernyit heran, "Aku baru saja sampai..."

"Jadi, yang di WC itu?"

KLEK. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tanpa ada siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

.

Akashi bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.57, dan sekarang dia benar-benar ingin tidur.

Pemuda itu naik lift menuju lantai 13. Memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, karena ada beberapa orang yang ikut bersamanya. Akashi mendecih tak sabar.

TING! Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Lantai 13. Lantai paling angker diantara semua lantai.

Akashi cukup heran melihat masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran pada larut malam. Dan, bukankah sewaktu mereka baru datang tak ada yang menginap di lantai 13? Akashi membuang pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin turis yang baru datang saat malam, pikirnya. Akashi mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya, 1314.

CKLEK. Pintu dibuka. Sebuah ruangan gelap terhampar dihadapannya. Akashi menghidupkan lampu. Kemudian dia menyadari kalau Kuroko tak ada dalam kamar.

Ke mana dia saat jam segini? Akashi melirik sekitarnya. Oh, pintu menuju balkon terbuka. Mungkin Kuroko pergi ke sana. Bahkan Akashi bisa melihat bayangannya.

"Tetsuya." panggilnya lembut, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan. "Tidur. Sudah larut malam."

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko terlihat kaget. Dengan cepat, Kuroko masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

"Sebelumnya, Tetsuya." suara Akashi menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Kau melihat boneka teddy bearku? Di mana kau simpan?"

"Ah, kuletakkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidurmu, Akashi-kun." balas Kuroko. Akashi terlihat kesal.

"Kau kira aku buta dan bisa ditipu semudah itu, Tetsuya? Di mana boneka itu?"

"Tadi memang kuletakkan di situ!" Kuroko terlihat bingung. Kali ini Akashi mempercayainya, "Kau yakin, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong, Akashi-kun." Akashi memperhatikan mata aquamarine Kuroko yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk. Dan matanya berkata jujur. Ya, Kuroko tidak bohong. Lantas dimana boneka itu?

DUK! DUK! DUK! Terdengar suara dari dalam lemari. Akashi turun dari tempat tidurnya, memeriksa.

"Ini..." boneka teddy bearnya, kini rusak dan ada sobekan di mana-mana. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, boneka itu berdarah.

_Tapi mulutnya seakan tersenyum. Tersenyum mengerikan._

.

.

.

**#TBC#**

Akhirnya, chapter 4 direleased juga!

Agak lama, ya, minna-san? Gomen ne...

Nantikan chapter berikutnya, ok!


	5. Hakodate

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

**The Adventure of Kiseki**

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket **by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic **by me, **harimau-rindu-hujan**

**Genre : **mystery, horror

**WARNING**! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Udara terasa hangat.

Tapi suasana hati anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai sepertinya tidak cerah.

Kise masih terbayang dengan kejadian kemarin malam, begitu juga dengan Aomine, walau dia lebih banyak memikirkan Mai-chan.

Midorima ketakutan mengingat kejadian yang dia alami di hotel tersebut, Murasakibara pundung karena kue yang dibelinya habis dalam semalam, tapi mukanya langsung cerah kembali melihat sarapan yang terhidang di hotel.

Kuroko masih shock dengan boneka teddy bear Akashi yang bisa berpindah tempat, dan Akashi menangisi bonekanya yang rusak.

Ya, bisa dibilang hari itu adalah hari yang berat bagi mereka.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan lesu, kecuali Murasakibara yang tidak mempedulikan keberadaan jin atau semacamnya itu.

Tapi tak apa.

Hari ini mereka akan meninggalkan hotel itu, dan pergi ke Hakodate.

"Semua sudah selesai berkemas?" tanya Akashi. Yang lain mengangguk. Akashi memandu kelima temannya memasuki limousine.

"Nee, Akashicchi. Kita ke Hakodate naik pesawat atau naik limousine, ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Naik pesawat. Jarak dari Sapporo menuju ke Hakodate cukup jauh. Dan waktu kita hanya seminggu. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk melihat pemandangan." balas Akashi. Kise merengut, padahal naik limo ke Hakodate sepertinya seru.

"Oke, ayo berangkat." dan mobil panjang berwarna merah itu melesat menuju bandara.

.

Pesawat sudah lepas landas semenit yang lalu.

Kise asyik melihat pemandangan di sekitar. Daratan yang terlihat hijau abu-abu dari ketinggian itu sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Aomine tertidur di kursinya dengan sebuah majalah menutupi mukanya. Padahal baru 1 menit lepas landas, dia langsung tertidur. Baiklah, kita biarkan saja dia.

Midorima sedang membaca buku tentang sejarah Hakodate. Sepertinya menarik. Si kepala lumut mencatat baik-baik informasi yang ada di buku itu dalam kepalanya. Hakodate adalah sebuah kota bergaya barat. Jadi tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbau mistis atau semacamnya di situ.

Murasakibara sedang asyik membongkar isi lemari pendingin. Dia langsung memakan makanan yang ada di depan matanya, kemudian dia mencari lagi snack yang enak untuk dimakan. Itu saja yang dilakukannya, selain bernafas (?).

Kuroko sedang asyik menyesap vanilla milkshake yang dibawanya. Ya, dia punya persediaan vanilla milkshake segalon, persis kata Myadorabletetsuya-san. Saat segelas vanilla milkshakenya habis, tangannya terjulur mengambil gelas berikutnya. Begitu terus hingga manik aquamarine-nya meredup. Tertidur.

Akashi duduk sambil memangku boneka teddy bearnya yang sudah hancur. Dipandangi boneka itu secara detil. Dihitungnya berapa benang yang putus dan berapa benang yang lepas. Akashi memperkirakan berapa jumlah jahitan yang harus dia buat saat nanti menjahitnya. Akashi, kau kurker, ya? Seberapa berharganya boneka itu bagimu?

.

Bandara Hakodate.

Persis dengan info dari Aomine dan buku yang dibaca Midorima, Hakodate adalah sebuah kota bergaya modern tingkat alay. Kebanyakan arsitektur bangunan di sini mengikuti gaya di barat sana. Sangat mempesona.

"Kudengar Hakodate adalah kota dengan pemandangan malam yang terindah." kata Kuroko. Midorima mengangguk.

"Kalau kubaca di buku tentang Hakodate, fakta itu benar, nanodayo."

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak akan ada malam yang mengerikan!" kata Aomine gembira. Yang lain menelan ludah, dan untuk Murasakibara menelan kripik. Bayangan tentang keberadaan makhluk lain di sekitar mereka itu mengerikan.

"Aominecchi, jangan membuatku takut, ssu!" rengek Kise. Aomine mendecih, "Siapa yang menakut-nakutimu?"

"Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya kota ini cukup sepi..." Kuroko menatap jalanan yang lengang. Dia bahkan bisa menghitung berapa jumlah kendaraan yang lewat hanya dengan jari tangannya. Sepertinya, Hakodate masih menyimpan misteri bagi mereka.

Sebuah limousine hitam menjemput mereka, membawanya menuju ke kaki gunung Hakodate. Angin berhembus. Dinginnya udara Hakodate menusuk kulit.

15 menit berikutnya, sebuah villa megah berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka. Villa itu terlihat agak angker, apalagi mengingat lokasinya yang berada di kaki gunung. Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"Serius kita menginap di sini?" tanyanya.

CKRIS. Sepertinya pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi tersinggung.

"Memangnya kau punya tempat yang lebih baik untuk menginap, Daiki?" balasnya tajam. Aomine salah tingkah.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, villa ini bagus, tapi ... Uh, ya, begitulah..."

"Begitulah?" Kise menatap Aomine dengan tatapan meledek. Aomine mengernyit sebal.

"Akashi-kun. Udara semakin dingin..." Kuroko menarik lengan jaket Akashi. Mukanya pucat dan sinar matanya redup.

"Baiklah, semuanya, ayo masuk!" Akashi membuka pintu, mempersilahkan anggotanya masuk. Meskipun agak takut, tak ada yang menolak. Udara semakin dingin dan mereka ingin cepat-cepat bersantai.

"Wah, sugoi, ssu. Ada pemandian air panas, ssu yo! Tapi air panasnya dapat dari mana, ssu? Bukannya gunung Hakodate tidak aktif lagi, ssu?"

"Hey, lapangan basket indoor! Kereen! Tunggu, mana bolanya? Aku mau main!"

"Perpustakaannya lengkap, nanodayo. T, tapi bukan berarti aku kagum, nodayo."

"Aka-chin, dapur di mana? Ada makanan yang bisa kumakan?"

"Diam semuanya. Kita letakkan dulu barang di kamar. Ryota, kamarmu dekat ruang untuk upacara minum teh. Daiki, kamarmu di sebelah kamar Ryota. Shintaro, kamarmu di depan perpustakaan. Atsushi, kamarmu di sudut, dekat dapur. Tetsuya, kamarmu di atas, di sebelah ruang santai. Mengerti? Sekarang, bubar." semua beranjak ke kamar masing-masing, sebelum sang kapten mengamuk dan melemparkan gunting ke muka mereka.

.

Kise memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna madu, memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitan, baju dalamannya berwarna kuning,dan celananya jins berwarna biru tua. Sendirian di kamar sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar.

1 menit dia memandangi bayangannya. 1 menit sebelum dia menyadari sebuah keanehan. Matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan di cermin, perempuan berambut hitam memakai gaun putih.

Kise menoleh, mendapati kekosongan di belakangnya.

"Itu apa, ssu?" Kise langsung gemetaran. Dengan cepat dia meletakkan kopernya di pinggir ruangan, lalu langsung pergi keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Di lapangan basket, Aomine sedang berlatih. Dia mendribble bola dengan lincah, lalu langsung lompat dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Samar-samar didengarnya suara orang berlari. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Heh, penakut. Mana ada hantu di pagi hari!' batinnya. Tapi kini suara itu makin jelas. Aomine melongokkan kepala keluar. Dilihatnya Kise sedang berlari.

"Woi! Kau ngapain? Sudah gila?!" panggilnya, tapi Kise tidak menghiraukan.

"Mungkin benar-benar ada sesuatu." gumam Aomine. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine mengikuti Kise menuju ke lantai atas.

.

Midorima sedang membaca buku di lantai atas. Dibawah memang ada perpustakaan, tapi dia merasa lebih tenang di atas, mengingat di bawah ada kamar Kise dan Aomine. Jadi dia mengungsi sambil membawa beberapa buku bacaan.

"Kraus. Kras. Kraus." suara itu datang dari sudut ruangan. Murasakibara asyik mengunyah maiubounya sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang menjahit boneka teddy bearnya.

"Ne, Aka-chin. Bonekanya kotor." katanya sambil menunjuk noda darah yang ada di boneka itu.

"Biarkan saja. Kenang-kenangan." Akashi menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan jahitannya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kise dan Aomine lari menaiki tangga. Midorima mendengus. Ah, di atas juga tidak tenang. Murasakibara masih melanjutkan makannya. Akashi terlihat kesal dan sudah menyiapkan gunting untuk dia lempar pada siapapun yang mengganggunya.

CLEP! CLEP!

"UWAAAAAA!"

Kise menunduk, menghindar dari gunting yang melayang tiba-tiba kearahnya. Kemudian dia meneruskan larinya, mencari yang lain.

"GYAAAHHH!"

Beruntung, Aomine berhasil menghindari lemparan gunting Akashi, walaupun gunting itu berhasil membuat luka kecil dipelipisnya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong.

"Daiki, Ryota. Pernahkah kukatakan pada kalian untuk tidak berlari-lari di tangga?" Akashi menatap kedua anak buahnya sebal. Kise hanya cengengesan, kemudian lari ke kamar Kuroko. Aomine tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat apa Akashi pernah mengatakan hal itu pada mereka.

"Entahlah." dan sebuah gunting melayang ke arah Aomine, kali ini menggores pipinya.

"Kurokocchi! Di kamarku ada hantu, ssu!" Kise menangis buaya. Kuroko hanya diam.

"Kise-kun, lihatlah..." tak tertarik dengan urusan hantu-di-kamar-Kise, Kuroko menunjuk ke arah lemarinya, "Sebuah portal." dan sebuah lingkaran hitam yang ada didalamnya.

"Are? Aku panggil yang lain dulu, ssu!"

Kise keluar, memanggil teman-temannya.

"Nee, lihat, ssu! Kurokocchi menemukan sebuah portal, ssu yo!" dan dalam beberapa detik, semua berkumpul di kamar Kuroko.

"Portal?" Aomine mengernyit, "Mana?"

Kuroko menunjuk lemarinya. Aomine menatap lingkaran hitam itu dengan seksama, "Portal kemana?"

Dan detik berikutnya meeka terseret masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

**#TBC#**

Maaf membuat minna-san lama menunggu.

Rain sibukk dengan buku-buku! _

Jadi gak sempat nulis cerita, padahal ide berputar-putar di kepala kayak es puter...

Jadi, gimana menurut minna-san tentang chapter 5?


	6. Dunia di Balik Portal

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

**The Adventure of Kiseki**

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket**by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic**by me, **harimau-tak-ada-hujan**

**Genre :**mystery, horror

**WARNING**! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya sakit. Sementara itu, lorong portal itu masih panjang. Akan berakhir di mana? Kuroko tidak tahu. Dia hanya bisa berharap.

GREP! Seseorang memegang lengannya.

Kuroko membuka mata. Sebuah tangan tanpa badan menariknya keluar dari lorong tersebut. Kuroko mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tarikannya terlalu kuat. Kuroko pasrah.

'_Moga yang lain baik-baik saja._' batinnya.

.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi begitu Kuroko keluar dari portal itu. Pucat, dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar. Tapi setidaknya dia masih bernafas. Akashi melirik ke arah Murasakibara, "Atsushi, bawa Tetsuya!"

Murasakibara mengangguk, lantas membawa tubuh kecil Kuroko di pundaknya.

"Akashicchi, kita ada di mana, ssu?" tanya Kise ketakutan. Manik madunya menatap sekitar. Kota yang terlihat gelap dan suram. Langit terlihat mendung, sementara bangunan-bangunan di sana terlihat mengerikan.

"Sepertinya ini Hakodate di masa lalu." balas Akashi.

"Di masa lalu? Saat zaman peperangan dulu, ssu?"

"Kelihatannya begitu."

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada orang, ssu? Penduduknya ke mana, ssu?"

"Mungkin pergi mengungsi, nanodayo." balas Midorima. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kota ini sebelumnya, nodayo. Misalnya, tentara penjajah membakar kota ini, nanodayo, sehingga orang-orang harus mengungsi dan mencari tempat tinggal lain?"

"Aku tidak yakin begitu, Shintaro. Kalau kau memperhatikan tiap bangunan dengan seksama, kau tidak akan melihat bekas terbakar atau semacamnya. Mungkin lebih kepada wabah penyakit yang menyebabkan penduduk harus pergi untuk bertahan hidup, atau mati karena sakit." kata Akashi.

"Kasihan sekali ya, ssu…" Kise menunduk.

"Hey, sebaiknya kita cari tempat berteduh. Sepertinya hujan akan segera turun." kata Aomine, menunjuk ke arah langit yang terlihat hitam. Semua menyetujuinya.

"Tapi di mana, ssu?" Kise celingukan mencari tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berteduh.

"Hmmm, di situ?" Murasakibara menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah kecil yang pintunya terbuka. '_Pasti lupa dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri yang nyolong nanti, ya?_' pikir si titan.

"Tunggu dulu. Biar ku cek, apakah tempat itu aman atau tidak." Akashi masuk ke rumah itu. Manik heterochrome-nya menjelajah tiap sudut rumah dengan teliti. Setelah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa yang membahayakan, sang kapten memanggil teman-temannya.

"Masuklah. Tempat ini aman!" panggilnya. Semua bergegas masuk ke rumah kecil tersebut. Kise yang melihat perapian di sudut segera membuat api. Dalam sekejap, ruangan terasa hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras.

"Hey, bukannya sekarang musim salju?" tanya Aomine, "Kenapa hujan yang turun tidak segera membeku?"

"Mungkin sekarang bukan musim salju, nanodayo. Waktu di sini berbeda dengan waktu di Hakodate tadi." kata Midorima.

"Apakah itu artinya, portal tadi adalah mesin waktu?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Bisa jadi. Aku ingin tahu, sekarang tahun berapa." Akashi mengecek tanggal di HP-nya, kemudian pemuda bersurai scarlet itu mendengus, "Tidak berubah."

Murasakibara membaringkan Kuroko dengan hati-hati di atas sebuah sofa yang terlihat empuk.

"Kuro-chin belum sadar." lapor Murasakibara kepada Akashi.

"Beri dia selimut agar hangat. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi, dia akan bangun." Murasakibara langsung mengerjakan perintah kaptennya dengan patuh.

.

"Ugh…" Kuroko mulai sadar. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Kuroko meringis kecil.

Pelan-pelan, dibukanya matanya, menampakkan sepasang manik aquamarine yang bersinar redup. Teman-temannya mengelilinginya.

"Minna…"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko yang kaget karena gerakan Kise terlihat agak shock. Mukanya semakin pucat membuat Akashi menghadiahi Kise sebuah _death glare_ dan ciuman gratis dari guntingnya.

"Ryota, kau malah membuat keadaannya semakin buruk." kata Akashi tajam.

"Maaf, ssu. Maksudku, kan baik, ssu. Aku hanya memeluknya, ssu yo, agar dia hangat, ssu." Kise mencari-cari alasan.

"Cih, dasar suka cari alasan." decih Aomine, meledek. Padahal dia sendiri sering melakukannya saat kapten mereka memarahinya.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

"Di Hakodate, masa lalu." balas Akashi, "Yah, itu masih sebatas dugaan. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi, kita anggap saja begitu."

"Ini, rumah siapa?" Kuroko melirik sekitarnya. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang hangat dan nyaman dengan sebuah sofa kecil dan karpet yang cukup lebar. Terlihat seperti sebuah kamar.

"Entahlah. Rumah ini kosong, tapi tidak dikunci. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk berteduh di sini."

"Kurokocchi, maaf, ssu. Maksudku baik, ssu, untuk menghangatkan Kurokocchi, ssu…" kata Kise pada Kuroko sambil memasang muka _ngeles_ andalannya. Tak lupa air mata bombay mengalir dari manik madunya.

"Tidak apa." Kuroko menjawab datar. Kise langsung memeluknya erat, sampai si pemain bayangan itu lemas.

"Oi, Kise. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, bodoh!" Aomine mendorong Kise agar menjauh dari Kuroko, membiarkannya bernafas dengan lega.

"Maaf, ssu!" Kise langsung panik.

"Cukup. Sekarang kita harus menyelidiki tempat ini." kata Akashi.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kalau kita masuk seenaknya, nanti penunggu rumah ini marah!" seru Aomine ketakutan.

"Tidak peduli penunggunya marah. Kita harus mencari informasi mengenai tempat ini, lalu mencari tahu cara untuk kembali. Kalian tidak mau tinggal di sini selamanya, kan?" semua menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bergerak, CEPAT!" dan semua segera menyebar.

.

Kise sampai di sebuah ruangan kecil yang dia yakini sebagai ruang upacara minum teh. Diperhatikannya cangkir-cangkir kecil yang berderet. Dia juga melihat sebuah teko antik yang sangat indah.

Kemudian Kise tertegun melihat asap mengepul dari dalam teko tersebut.

Apakah artinya, seseorang baru saja membuat teh?

Kise mendengar suara langkah kaki, lembut tapi mengerikan.

"Si, siapa, ssu?!"

Kise mundur beberapa langkah. Tangannya terjulur hendak membuka pintu, tapi tertahan. Lebih tepatnya, ditahan.

"Lepaskan, ssu! Mou, hidoi ssu! Aku kan hanya mencari informasi, ssu yo! Ini semua perintah Akashicchi, ssu! Jadi lepaskan, ssu!" Kise mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi cengkraman itu makin kuat, walau Kise tidak bisa melihat wujudnya.

"_Katakan, apakah kau manusia_?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Ya, aku manusia, ssu! Memang kenapa, ssu?" Kise mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Seorang wanita berdiri di sudut ruangan. Menatapnya sinis.

"Are? Jadi ini rumahmu, ssu? Kenapa tidak dikunci, ssu? Maaf, kami masuk tiba-tiba, ssu. Kami mencari tempat berteduh, ssu yo!" jelas Kise. Tapi wanita itu tidak mendengarkan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kise.

Dan sebuah seringai kecil muncul di mukanya.

.

"Cih, apa menariknya tempat ini?" Aomine membuka sebuah pintu. Kini dihadapannya ada berbagai macam barang yang tak terpakai. Dan dia yakin kalau ruangan itu adalah gudang. Pasti tidak menarik.

Matanya menangkap suatu gerakan dari dalam gudang tersebut.

"Mungkin hanya tikus." gumamnya pelan, berusaha tenang. Tiba-tiba sebuah sapu keluar dari dalam gudang dan mulai menyapu lantai. Aomine kaget. Maksudnya hendak lari, tapi sesuatu memaksanya untuk tinggal.

"_Maaf, bisa kau bantu aku membersihkan gudang_?" tanya sebuah suara yang Aomine tidak tahu persis dari mana. Suara seorang gadis kecil yang ketakutan.

"Hah? Oh. Bilang daritadi." Aomine berjongkok, mencari asal suara tersebut. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau yang mengajaknya bicara ternyata… makhluk halus? Hii, Aomine bergidik ngeri.

"_Tolong angkat barang-barang itu keluar. Aku akan menyapu._"

"Baiklah." Aomine menuruti permintaannya. Pelan-pelan dipindahkannya tiap barang keluar dari gudang. "Sudah, sekarang apa?"

"_Kau bisa mendekat ke sini_?"

"Hah, tentu saja. Tapi ke sini itu ke mana?"

"_Ke sudut kiri ruangan._"

"Ya?" samar-samar, Aomine melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk membelakanginya.

"_Kau… tidak bermaksud jahat, kan_?" gadis itu menoleh, memperlihatkan mata dan mulutnya yang kosong tak berisi.

.

Midorima sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Perpustakaan.

"Ternyata rumah kecil ini juga punya perpustakaan yang luas, nanodayo…" Midorima melihat-lihat koleksi buku yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut. Ada banyak jenis buku yang tersedia di situ.

Midorima menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi saat hendak mengambil buku tersebut, sebuah kertas melayang jatuh. Midorima memungutnya, membacanya.

_Selamat datang di dunia kami. Di suatu dimensi yang terpisah dari dimensi lain. Dunia-yang-seharusnya-tidak-kau-lihat. Tapi kau kini ada didalamnya._

"Apa maksudnya, nodayo?" Midorima membaca paragraf lain.

_Dimensi nyata dan dimensi lain terpisah cukup jauh. Walau begitu, kami bisa dengan bebas mengunjunginya. Sayang, manusia tidak bisa melihat kami. Ya, kami tidak memiliki tubuh seperti manusia. Kami bebas terbang, datang dan pergi, apapun sesuka hati kami._

_Tapi beberapa manusia dapat mendeteksi keberadaan kami. Mereka menyebut kami sebagai hantu. Mereka perdaya manusia lain, mengatakan bahwa kami jahat dan mengerikan. Sejak itu, manusia takut pada kami. Mereka memusuhi kami._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, manusia mendatangi dimensi kami. Entah bagaimana caranya. Mereka memaksa kami untuk keluar, atau kami akan dibunuh. Kami memang tidak punya tubuh, bahkan tidak hidup. Tapi kami tetap bisa merasakan mati._

_Dan salah satu korbannya, seorang anak dari keluarga terhormat di dunia kami. Dia mati dengan tragis. Sebelah matanya hilang, sementara rambutnya yang awalnya putih seperti salju menjadi merah oleh darah._

_Kami tidak terima. Kami akan memeranginya._

"Apakah ini catatan dari hantu yang membenci manusia?" tidak masuk akal memang, tapi, itulah yang terjadi.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

.

"Banyak juga makanan di sini…" Murasakibara asyik memperhatikan deretan makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Siapa yang punya, ya? Apa perlu kubeli?" matanya memperhatikan sekitar, mencari seseorang yang bisa dia tanya.

Kemudian dia menemukan sebuah tulisan di dinding, ditulis dengan darah. Sayangnya Murasakibara tidak memperhatikannya. Dia lebih tertarik melihat apa yang tertulis di situ.

_Ambillah makanan yang sudah kami sajikan. Tapi jangan ganggu kami, atau kau akan menyesal_.

Murasakibara kaget melihat tulisan itu menghilang. Kemudian dia mencari-cari spidol, dan menuliskan sesuatu di dinding.

_Ada pocky atau maiubou, tidak?_

Dasar otak makanan.

Sebuah tulisan lain muncul menggantikan tulisan sebelumnya.

_Kau bisa menemukannya dikotak yang ada didalam lemari pendingin_.

Murasakibara segera pergi ke lemari pendingin yang ada di sudut ruangan. Saat membuka pintu lemari pendingin tersebut, selembar foto jatuh dari atas.

"Are~? Ini kan foto …"

.

Kuroko sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Akashi-kun?" dan matanya melihat Akashi di ujung ruangan, berdiri mematung.

"Tetsuya …" Akashi menatap Kuroko. Manik _heterochrome_-nya terlihat ketakutan. "Apa… apa aku sudah mati?"

.

**#TBC#**

Akhirnya, chapter 6 selesai!

Horornya mulai hilang, nih. Maaf, ya, minna-san… /pundung

Sepertinya cerita ini salah genre, deh… jadi, Rain bermaksud untuk mengganti genrenya.

Apa minna-san keberatan?

Tolong jawab melalui **review**, ya!


	7. Kenyataan

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

The Adventure of Kiseki

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

Kuroko no Basket Fanfic

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fic by me, harimau-menantikan-hujan

Genre : mystery, horror

WARNING! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

HAPPY READING!

.

Tepat saat Akashi bertanya, terdengar teriakan dari berbagai tempat.

"GYAAAAA!" Kuroko dan Akashi terlihat kaget.

"Itu.. suara teman-teman!" kata Kuroko. Akashi menggamit tangan Kuroko, lalu menariknya ke sudut.

"Dengar, aku mendapat informasi. Kita sekarang berada di dunia hantu. Dimensi yang berbeda dengan dimensi sebelumnya. Kau menyadarinya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko membuka mulut, hendak berbicara. Tapi Akashi mendahuluinya.

"Lihat disekitarmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh. Kosong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun." ucapnya datar, "Dan itu tidak penting. Aku harus menyelamatkan yang lain."

Akashi berdecak kesal, "Kau kira aku berbohong, Tetsuya? Aku selalu benar. Dan aku tahu yang lainnya akan selamat. Mereka bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

Kuroko terlihat enggan, tapi tatapan tajam dari Akashi membuatnya merasa lebih baik menuruti kemauan sang kapten.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Akashi-kun, aku tidak melihat hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku. Dalam ruangan ini hanya ada kita berdua."

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatnya?" Kuroko terdiam. Mata Akashi terlihat ketakutan, lagi. Tidak biasanya pemuda bersurai scarlet itu takut. Dia tidak pernah takut. Lalu, kenapa sekarang dia begitu? Apakah ada hal yang benar-benar serius hingga dia berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Akashi-kun," akhirnya Kuroko membuka mulut, "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada yang lain? Siapa tahu mereka dapat informasi yang lebih lengkap."

Dan kali ini Akashi menyetujuinya.

.

Kise terduduk lemas di pojok ruangan. Apa itu tadi? Wanita mengerikan itu mau apa dengannya? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia manusia?

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Kise tidak merespon. Pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah pasrah.

"Kise-kun!" Kise menoleh. Kuroko dan Akashi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!" katanya gembira, "Yokatta, ssu! Kalian juga diserang, ssu?"

"Diserang?"

"Oleh hantu, ssu. Dia muncul tiba-tiba lalu hilang tiba-tiba, ssu!"

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Akashi tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Kise sebelumnya. Kise tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Etto, ini ruang minum teh, ssu. Lalu di ruangan ini ada hantunya, ssu. Seram, ssu yo. Dia menyeringai, ssu. Lalu rambutnya berubah menjadi ular, ssu."

"Medusa..." gumam Akashi pelan.

"Apa warna rambutnya?" tanya Kuroko.

Kise mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Kalau tidak salah, rambutnya merah, seperti Akashicchi, ssu." Akashi terlihat kaget, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Apa matanya emas dan sebelah matanya kosong?" tanya Akashi dengan suara tajam.

"Benar, ssu! Matanya hanya sebelah, warnanya emas, ssu!"

Akashi menatap Kise dan Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong. Sepotong memori melintas di benaknya.

"Ibu..."

"Apa?"

"Dia ibuku." kata Akashi yakin.

"EEHHH?! Lalu kenapa dia menyerangku, ssu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Akashi menggeleng pelan, "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menanyakan hal itu."

"Sekarang kita ke mana, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi berkonsentrasi, lalu menjawab.

"Perpustakaan."

.

Midorima benar-benar kaget saat pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat bayangannya bergerak sendiri, seakan mengancamnya. Midorima mencoba untuk berpikir jernih. Bisa saja hal itu adalah halusinasinya saja. Tapi dia juga tidak yakin, karena pintu benar-benar tertutup tanpa siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

BRAAKK!

Pintu dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang dari luar. Midorima menelan ludah.

Seseorang berdiri, di depan pintu.

"AHOMINE! Jangan membuka pintu seenaknya, nanodayo!" teriak Midorima kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh temannya sendiri.

"He? Kau kah itu, Midorima?" Aomine bertanya, memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa, nodayo?"

"Syukurlah... Kau bukan hantu, kan?" tanya Aomine menyelidik.

"Tentu bukan, nanodayo." ketus Midorima. "Dan, mau apa kau menakut-nakutiku, nanodayo?"

"Hah? Menakut-nakutimu? Kapan? Lagipula, untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Jangan main-main, nodayo. Aku tahu kau yang menutup pintu ini."

"Bukan aku. Jangan seenaknya menuduh, ya!"

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi, nodayo?"

KREKK...!

Pintu terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mido-chin? Mine-chin? Krauk. Kalian kah, itu? Nee, aku menemukan foto Aka-chin!" seorang titan ungu masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Hah? Foto Akashi?/, nanodayo?" tanya keduanya kompak. Murasakibara menyodorkan sebuah potret Akashi saat kecil.

"Saat kecil dia lucu, ya. Tidak seperti sekarang.." Aomine membandingkan.

"Lucu..." gumam Midorima, "Bukan aku yang bilang begitu, nanodayo."

"Tapi, kenapa warna rambutnya putih?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Mungkin Akashi mengalami penuaan dini, lalu dia malu dan menyembunyikannya dengan cara mengecat rambutnya." jawab Aomine ngasal.

CKRIS. CLEP! Sebuah gunting melayang ke arah Aomine.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Daiki?"

GLEK. Itu dia orangnya!

"Aka-chin, apa ini fotomu saat kecil?" tanya Murasakibara, menyodorkan foto yang ditemukannya. Akashi memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

"Apa dia terlihat mirip denganku?" tanya Akashi.

"Mukanya mirip, ssu!" kata Kise, "Jadi ini Akashicchi saat kecil. Kawaii, ssu ..."

"Kalau dia bukan aku?"

"Ini pasti Akashicchi, ssu yo!" Kise ngotot. Akashi memperhatikan foto itu lagi.

"Matanya monochrome. Sementara mataku heterochrome. Kalian tidak melihat perbedaannya?"

"_Onii-san! Okaeri!_" Akashi memperhatikan sekitar. Gadis yang dilihat oleh Aomine berdiri di sampingnya, memeluk kakinya.

"_Onii-san akhirnya pulang juga. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali!_"

"Kau.. Siapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Hah?" yang lain keheranan. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Mungkin, kecuali Aomine.

"Akashi! Apa yang memeluk itu.. Siapa dia, gadis di gudang.. Hiiii..." Aomine komat-kamit berbicara sambil mempelototi si gadis.

"_Onii-san, aku takut dengan mereka... Onii-san, aku takut! Kita harus beritahu ibu kalau ada penyusup yang masuk ke sini!_"

"Onii-san? Tunggu, kau adikku?" tanya Akashi.

"Akashicchi, siapa adikmu, ssu? Apa maksudmu Kurokocchi, ssu? Apa Kurokocchi adikmu, ssu?"

"Mungkin Aka-chin mulai tidak waras."

"Akashi-kun, ada apa? Apa yang Kise-kun katakan benar?"

"Ada yang aneh di sini, nodayo."

"Hii, gadia itu masih menempel di kakinya!"

"Aominecchi, jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak, ssu!"

"Tidak bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak melihat ada apa-apa di kaki Akashicchi, ssu."

"Masa?"

CKRIS.

"DIAM." perintah Akashi, membuat anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain langsung bungkam.

"Kau benar-benar adikku?"

"_Onii-san tidak tahu? Apa ibu tidak memberitahu? Onii-san, selama ini kemana saja? Aku selalu menunggu onii-san pulang. Dan, mereka siapa? Apa mereka manusia?_"

"Aku bahkan belum bertemu 'ibu'. Dan, bukannya aku juga manusia?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, "_Bukankah onii-san sama denganku, sama dengan ibu?_"

"Sama, maksudnya?" Akashi terlihat semakin bingung.

"_Onii-san sama sepertiku. Sama seperti ibu._" gadis itu mengulangi perkataannya. "_Dan onii-san tidak sama dengan mereka. Lihatlah, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku._"

"Tapi Daiki juga melihatmu."

"_Karena aku menampakkan wujudku dihadapannya._" balas gadis itu pelan, "_Seijuro-nii, masih ingat namaku?_"

"Namamu?"

"Akashicchi, kau bicara dengan siapa, ssu?" tanya Kise memotong pembicaraan Akashi dengan gadis yang tidak diketahui itu.

"_Sepertinya aku harus menampakkan diriku didepan teman-teman onii-san..._" dan dalam sekejap, semua bisa melihatnya.

"Akashicchi! Di kakimu, ssu!"

"Itu apa? Bisa dimakan, tidak?"

"Akashi-kun, siapa itu?"

"Akashi, apa dia bunglon yang mengalami kelainan gen sehingga menjadi manusia yang bisa berkamuflase, nodayo?" kenapa Midorima ngawur seperti ini?

"Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga apa."

"_Perkenalkan. Namaku Akashi Sunako. Adik Akashi Seijuro._"

"APAA?! ADIK AKASHI?!"

.

**#TBC#**

Yup, chapter 7 telah datang!

Ini Rain tulis saat pulang dari mengerjakan ujian.

Jadi agak aneh ceritanya, ya?

Gomen... Dan juga, maaf kalau terlambat dipost...

Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya!


	8. Akhir dari Semua, Awal yang Baru

Semua berawal dari sebuah rencana liburan.

.

The Adventure of Kiseki

_petualangan Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat sesuatu_

.

Kuroko no Basket Fanfic

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Fic by me, harimau-basah-karena-hujan

Genre : mystery, horror

WARNING! Typo (s), OOC, gaje

.

HAPPY READING!

.

"Dia... adikku?" Akashi menatap 'adiknya' tak percaya. Sunako mengangguk.

"_Seijuro-nii tidak tahu?_" tanya Sunako. Akashi menggeleng.

"Ayah bilang, aku adalah anak tunggal. Ibuku meninggal saat aku baru lahir. Tidak mungkin aku punya adik."

"_Lebih tepatnya, ibu meninggal sebelum Seijuro-nii lahir. Dan ibu melahirkan kita di sini, sebagai hantu. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai hal itu terjadi.._" Sunako menundukkan kepalanya. "_Sampai manusia menyerang kita, dan mengambil Seijuro-nii. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Seijuro-nii malah mendapatkan tubuh setelah diserang oleh mereka._"

Semua terdiam. Artinya, Akashi adalah hantu? Sama seperti Sunako dan ibunya? Karena itu dia bisa melihat semua hantu yang ada?

"Apa maksudmu mereka mengambilku?" tanya Akashi.

"_Mereka membunuh Seijuro-nii. Lihatlah. Rambut Seijuro-nii jadi berwarna merah oleh darah. Mata Seijuro-nii berbeda warna. Itu karena sebelah mata Seijuro-nii mereka ambil sebagai tanda kemenangan. Ibu tidak tega melihat Seijuro-nii kehilangan sebelah matanya, walau Seijuro-nii sudah mati. Jadi ibu memberikan sebelah matanya pada Seijuro-nii._"

"Tapi bagaimana aku kembali hidup? Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh manusia?"

"_Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku senang Seijuro-nii akhirnya kembali._" Sunako tersenyum.

Hening. Semua berusaha mencerna apa yang disampaikan Sunako pada mereka. Diantara semuanya, sudah jelas Akashi yang paling kaget. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengetahui diri sebenarnya? Padahal selama ini, dia mengetahui semuanya. Dia selalu benar. Tapi, kenapa?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, hendak bicara.

"Sunako-chan, bisa antar aku menemui ibuku?" Sunako mengangguk, lalu menggamit tangan Akashi. Menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"Kalian tunggu di sini." kata Akashi pada yang lain. Kelima temannya mengangguk tanpa protes. Mereka masih kaget dan bingung dengan kejadian tersebut.

.

Sunako tidak menarik Akashi terlalu jauh. Dia hanya membawa pemuda itu ke ruangan lain yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Itu saja, sebelum dia mulai memanggil ibunya.

_"Mama, Seijuro-nii ingin bertemu! Mama di mana?"_

_"Sunako-chan? Mama di sini. Apa maksudmu... SEIJURO!"_

Seorang wanita berambut merah langsung memeluk Akashi.

"Mama..." gumam pemuda bersurai crimson itu. Kini, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh ibunya. Dia merasakan rasa sayang yang tercurah dari ibunya, yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Ini benar mamaku?"

_"Seijuro, ini mama, sayang. Aku senang sekali kau kembali.. Kau selama ini ke mana saja? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

Akashi mempererat pelukannya, "Aku juga..."

.

Di luar ruangan, kelima anak pelangi sedang memperhatikan momen itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Hiks, mengharukan sekali, ssu..." Kise terisak-isak sambil memeluk Kuroko yang tampak tidak senang.

"Kise-kun, yamete kudasai." Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kise. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kise memeluk Kuroko makin erat hingga pemuda bersurai baby blue itu sesak nafas.

"Oi, kau mau apakan Tetsu?" Aomine mendorong Kise agar melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Aominecchi, hidoi ssu!" Kise ngambek di pojokan.

Midorima yang sedang mengheningkan cipta melihat pertemuan Akashi dan ibunya terisak. Tapi dengan cepat, dia menyangkal. "Aku tidak nangis, nanodayo. Hiks." meskipun semua tahu dia berbohong. Maklum, tsundere tingkat akut.

"Kraus. Kraus. Kraus." si titan ungu malah asyik makan sambil melihat kejadian itu seperti menonton film di bioskop.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi melempar 5 gunting warna-warni ke arah mereka. CLEP! CLEP! CLEP! CLEP! CLEP!

_"Seijuro, kenapa kau melempar mereka dengan gunting?" _tanya ibu Akashi.

Anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai langsung sujud syukur, karena ibu Akashi membela mereka.

"Karena mereka mengintip-intip privasi orang." balas Akashi.

_"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, aku menyarankan kau tidak melempar mereka dengan gunting biasa. Gunakan gunting pemotong rumput atau mesin pemotong kayu. Mereka pasti jera."_

Ternyata ibunya lebih sadis.

"Baik, Mama." Akashi menyeringai seram kearah 5 anak buahnya. Oh no, senjata Akashi berevolusi menjadi lebih mengerikan.

"Sunako-chan, maaf mengganggu, tapi, bolehkan aku bertanya, nanodayo?" Midorima berbicara, "Apa kau tahu di mana jalan untuk pulang?"

_"Maksudmu, kau ingin kembali ke dimensi manusia?"_ Sunako memastikan. Midorima mengangguk.

"Begitulah, nanodayo. Aku rasa, kami sudah terlalu lama di sini. Kami harus pulang."

_"Hmm... Soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu." _balas Sunako, _"Yang aku tahu, di rumah ini ada sebuah jalan rahasia. Dan, setiap matahari mulai tenggelam, di situ muncul sebuah portal menuju dimensi lainnya. Tapi aku lupa di mana letak jalan rahasia itu."_

_"Di dekat tangga." _ibu Akashi menjawab dengan cepat. _"Kau akan menemukannya di situ. Sekarang cepatlah, hari akan semakin gelap, dan portal itu bisa menghilang kapan saja!"_

Semua langsung berlari menuju tangga. Benar, mereka menemukan sebuah jalan sempit, semacam lorong.

"Di sini?" tanyaAomine.

"Sepertinya begitu, ssu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat masuk, nodayo."

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke situ, Mido-chin. Terlalu rendah!"

"Kalau begitu merunduk!"

"Tunggu. Akashi-kun di mana?" tanya Kuroko. Pemain bayangan itu menoleh ke belakang. Manik aquamarine-nya menatap Akashi yang berdiri jauh di belakang.

"Akashicchi, ayo pulang, ssu!"

"Akashi, kalau kau tidak cepat, kau tidak bisa kembali!"

"Cepat, nanodayo!"

"Aka-chin, lorongnya makin sempit! Ayo, sebelum lorongnya menutup."

"Akashi-kun! Ayo pulang!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum.

_"Maaf, tapi aku akan tinggal di sini, bersama ibuku dan Sunako. Kalian kembalilah..."_

Semua terlihat kaget.

"Tidak boleh, ssu! Akashicchi harus ikut pulang, ssu! Mou, jangan main-main, ssu yo!" Kise mulai menangis.

"Nanti klub basket kita tidak ada yang mengurus! Ayolah, ikut kami kembali!" Aomine ikut memaksa Akashi.

"Akashi, aku tidak mungkin mengurus setan-setan ini sendirian, nanodayo!" Midorima menambahkan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil setan?!"

"Aka-chin, nanti tidak ada yang mentraktirku snack lagi sepulang sekolah..." Murasakibara protes.

"Akashi-kun! Ayolah! Kita pergi bersama dan akan pulang bersama! Kumohon, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berusaha menarik tangan Akashi. Tapi tak berhasil. Sebuah angin kencang membuat mereka terseret, menjauh.

_"Sayonara, minna!" _

.

.

.

BRAAAKKK!

"Ittai, ssu! Siapa yang menginjak kakiku, ssu? Sakit, ssu..."

"Aduuh, kepalaku pusing. Woi, jangan timpa aku!"

"Minggir, nanodayo. Murasakibara, jangan makan di atasku!"

"Gomen... tapi Kise-chin membuatku tidak bisa menyingkir."

"Kita di mana?" tanya Kuroko.

Hening menjawab.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, ssu."

"Aku rasa aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

"Itu lucky item-kun, nodayo."

"Aaa, ada banyak snack!"

"Itu barang-barangku." Kuroko berdiri, mendekati kopernya. Ya, mereka telah pulang.

"Nee, rasanya ada yang kelupaan, ssu." kata Kise.

"Aah, paling perasaanmu saja."

"Tapi benaran, ssu! Ada yang kelupaan, ssu yo!"

"Kalau ada, apa itu?"

"Kan aku yang tanya, ssu! Aku tidak ingat, ssu!"

.

_"Eh? Mereka akan mwlupakanku?"_

_"Begitulah, Seijuro. Tapi tidak apa. Kau akan bahagia di sini."_

Akashi mengangguk sendu. Ada perasaan sedih di hatinya. Tapi, tak apa.

Bukankah perpisahan adalah awal dari sebuah pertemuan baru?

_"Sekatang, temuilah teman-teman barumu!"_

Akashi mengangguk. Dia berlari keluar, menemui teman barunya.

_"Halo, Sei-chan! Kau sudah pulang!"_

_"Reo-nee! Aku juga mau peluk Seijuro!"_

_"Hey, kita belum kenalan dengan Seijuro, jadi kalian jangan langsung sok begitu!"_

_"Selamat datang di dunia hantu, Seijuro."_

.

**#OWARI#**

Setelah tes masuk SMP, Rain sempatkan untuk menulis chapter 8.

Chapter terakhir dari cerita ini.

Kenapa? Karena Rain sudah tidak ada ide lagi... Jadi, selesaikan saja lah.

Ada yang keberatan?


End file.
